Still Fighting It
by RedDestiny123
Summary: Clare and Eli obviously have feelings for eachother, could KC ruin their happiness? Or will their own stubborness tear everything apart on its own?
1. A New School Year

**Clare's POV**

I quickly walked up the stairs to Degrassi, anticipating the new school year, 10th grade, no more niner jokes. I saw KC; he looked directly at me, and quickly turned his head. From the looks people gave me I must've had an expression that showed I wasn't exactly "happy." I mean, shouldn't _I _be the one who's mad? He's the one who broke _my _heart. But I couldn't think about KC anymore, I wanted to start fresh.

My first period was advanced 11th grade English. If I didn't have a guy by my side, at least I could have a career. I walked in and sat in the fourth seat from the front, waiting for class to start. The bell rang, and at the last second a guy ran in, and went up to Mrs. Dawes

"Sorry, I'm new at Degrassi; I'm still finding my way around."

"Oh, that's okay. Now what is your name?"

"Elijah, but _please_ call me Eli."

"No problem. Now… why don't you sit in front of Clare." As she pointed to the seat in front of me.

He came to sit down. From what it seemed like…he was friendly, but mysterious. But that was based on his appearance and what he had said to Mrs. Dawes. Mrs. Dawes told us what we're going to be doing in the class this year. Usually I would pay attention, but even though I could only see the back of his head, I was trying to analyze Eli. _What is he like? Why does he seem so- I dunno.. dark? And I mean he's cute..._

"Clare, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dawes, sorry."

After that, I guess I should listen…

**Eli's POV**

The new kid. Not exactly the label I would've chosen for myself but, whatever. Walking up the steps of a new school is something I've perfected. Moving as much as I do, but my parents say apparently this one is going to stick. I went in to get my schedule, as I saw a boy greet a beautiful girl rather coldly with his eyes. And she didn't seem too pleased about it, either. But she quickly walked away.

First period, 11th grade advanced English, great. The bell rang and I realized I should _probably_ get to class. I ran in _right _when the bell stopped ringing.

I explained everything to my teacher, Mrs. Dawes, me being new, my name, what I _prefer _to be called. She's one of my only teachers who are willing to call me "Eli" rather than "Elijah". She told me to sit in front of… _the girl I'd seen in the hall._

Well like I said before she's beautiful. I quickly and quietly sat down in my seat to listen to the teacher explain everything. I wish I could get to know Clare. Mrs. Dawes called on her, from what it sounded like, she wasn't exactly paying attention. She's not used to getting called on by a teacher, like that, just by the tone of her voice. Just from that, I learned a bit about Clare, she's a goody goody. I guess this school, and this class is going to be interesting…


	2. Awkward Conversations

**Clare's POV**

I walked out of the class to go to my next period, when I saw "Eli" obviously looking for his next class.

"Need any help?"

"Uh… yeah I'm looking for Mr. Perinos room?"

"Oh well, you go right down the hall and to the left."

"Sweet, thanks."

I couldn't just let him go without getting to know him a _little_ bit… I mean there was still 4 minutes before the bell rang. As he started to walk to his next class, I realized that if I was going to approach him, it would have to be _now._

"Hey, uh, so you're Eli.. Is that correct?"

"Why, yes I am."

"Oh, right, well cool…"

"And you're Clare. Is that correct?"

He was mocking the way I asked my question. I'm gonna mock his response.

"Why, yes I am."

It was completely stupid for me to start the conversation, we sat there in awkward silence for about.. 2 minutes.

"Well, I gotta get to class. So, see you around?"

"I guess you will, Blue Eyes."

I started to blush tremendously.

It may sound cheesy but dammit I _can_ be cheesy once in a while… but… when he said Blue Eyes, my stomach got into a tight knot. I think I genuinely like him.

**Eli's POV**

Wow, first period was sooo fun. I mean isn't _all _school supposed to be fun..? But seeing Clare and actually having a class with her _is_ pretty awesome. I felt like an idiot looking for my class, like a lost dog. When Clare decided to come and help. This was completely fine with me. As I started to walk away she started to talk.

"Well, I gotta get to class. So, see you around?"

"I guess you will, Blue eyes."

I walked away as I looked back and she was blushing so hard her cheeks were the shade of a rose. I was glad I had this effect on her. I walked away pleased with myself.


	3. English Partners and Late Nights

**Clare's POV**

Sitting in English… again.

"Class, I'm going to assign partners today. This will last all year."

_I __really__ hope I get an actual good partner._ I thought as she assigned partners, I heard my name, and I couldn't believe the name after.

"Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy."

I stood up and so did he and I couldn't believe _he _would be my English partner. I was nervous and excited. A big knot formed in my stomach.

_**Later that Night**_

I was on my computer doing my English assignment, when I heard a *bleep*. I checked my e-mail. Eli had sent me a chat message.

**eli-gold49**: what r u doing tonite?

**clare-e23**: nothing just doing my english assignment, u?

*bleep*

**eli-gold49**: same

**clare-e23**: soo…

*bleep*

**eli-gold49**: can u meet me at the park?

**clare-e23**: uh sure

_**eli-gold49 has logged off**_

I quickly ran down the stairs and snuck out the door, as my parents were sleeping.

**Eli's POV**

She looked like she was freezing as she walked up. I guess she forgot to bring her coat. She climbed into the hearse smoothly, and already started talking.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing, you seemed tense in the hall and in class, figured you needed to live a little."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"That wasn't an insult…"

"I know, I know, but people have been telling me that I don't do anything "edgy" enough to be considered living."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

"Yeah, well, people do go that far."

"I'm not one of those people."

She giggled and blushed.

"My parents will notice I'm gone by now."

"Okay, see you in English tomorrow?"

"Yeah." And she blushed again.


	4. Crossroads

**Clare's POV**

I was walking to English eagerly, when an arm pulled me back. I turned around.

"KC, what the hell...?"

"I need to talk to you."

He had an intense grip on my arm. I was afraid of the circulation being cut off.

I turned around to see Eli looking at us, he looked worried and angry.

I mouthed "It's OK."

Unwillingly he turned around in his seat.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"I want you back."

I couldn't believe it. He wanted me back?

"You what?"

"I still love and want to be with you."

I wasn't sure if I _did_ have someone else to be with, but either way that was my excuse.

"KC, I found someone else."

"Who, the emo kid?"

"Maybe."

"But... he could never love you like I do."

I couldn't believe him.

"You had your chance. You gave it up. You have no one but yourself to blame."

"I regret it so much, Jenna wasn't worth it."

"Well, you thought she was, if you would excuse me, I need to get to class."

I walked away as the late bell rang, and KC just stood there and glared at Eli, Eli glared back, with one of his smirks. I loved those smirks.

**Eli's POV**

I saw Clare arguing with whom I assumed to be her ex. He glared at me... I don't know why, but as a reflex I glared straight back. She quietly stalked into the room. And people thought I was dark.

"Clare, are you OK?"

"Yeah, completely fine."

"You sure?"

"Um, yeah."

I could always tell when she was lying, I could read her like a book.

I turned around and class began.

After class, we walked in the halls and talked, but I brought up the dude she was talking to again.

"Clare, who was that?"

"Oh, just someone I know."

"Clare..."

"Fine! My ex-boyfriend."

"What did he have to say?"

"He wanted me back."

"What did you say?"

"I said no... obviously, that would be wrong on _soo _many levels."

"How did you let him down?" I said in my sarcastic tone, and put on a smirk.

"I told him I was seeing someone else."

"Ooh, who's the lucky fella?"

"Aah, no one, I lied to get him off my back."

"Nice, sounds like something I would do. I think I'm a bad influence on you, Edwards."

"You are not." She replied blushing.

"So talk to you later tonight?"

"Definetly!"

Glad to be of service to her.

**KC's POV**

I saw _them_ walking down the hall.

She seemed very engrossed in what he had to say.

I never had that effect on her. I never made her blush. I was never her best friend. We went from just plain old friends to a couple.

I'm glad she's happy.

I just don't want her happy with HIM.

Something about Dr. Doom felt off. Never right.

I will always love Clare Edwards. But she has moved on.

But I can't LET her move on, not with him, I've got to stop this.


	5. Happy Crappy Day

**Clare's POV**

That run-in with KC really threw a wrench in things.

I couldn't believe him. But now I was ready to focus on Eli.

I really liked him, but I wasn't sure if he liked me back…

There was only one way to find out.

"Hey Eli? I have something to tell you."

"Sounds serious."

"It is."

"Well tell me, you're kinda freaking me out."

"Well, I…"

"What?"

"I _do _like someone."

"Ooh, who?"

"Well… I can definitely say you know him."

"Is it that KC guy? He's not good for you Clare!"

"No no! It's not him. It's someone is my English class."

"Adam?"

"Um, no."

_Could he be this clueless?_

Out of frustration I blurted "It's _you, _you idiot!"

He looked at me with an incredulous expression.

Crap, he didn't feel the same way.

"Oh."

"Aah I gotta get to class and _quick!"_ I said quickly.

He pulled me back.

"You can afford to skip."

He was going to let me down easily. Great.

**Eli's POV**

Yes! She finally said it before I had to!

We walked out to Morty and quickly drove to The Dot.

She was silent and looked out the window the whole time.

We got there and walked up; I opened the door for her.

She muttered a "thank you" and walked in.

We ordered two black coffees.

"Clare…"

"Listen I know what you going to say, so just say it!"

"OK fine! I like you Clare Edwards!"

She looked at me shocked.

"What…"

Yeah, I just did that…

"Yeah."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Ah, I don't know, I've never really done this before."

"Does this mean we…"

"Are a couple? Yes Clare."

She blushed as I smirked.

We walked back to school just in time for last period.

Walking hand-in-hand we saw KC again.

Clare obviously was annoyed at this point.

"What do you want KC?"

"I need to talk to you again." "Alone."

He seemed to emphasize the alone part.

"Ugh."

She looked up at me, I had a disgusted look on my face.

"KC, anything you have to say to me, say it here, if you're really that desperate."

"Fine. Clare, you can't date him. He's bad for you. I'm good for you, and you know it."

I muttered a quick "shut the hell up" as Clare looked up at me she bean to cry.

"Aw, no Clare, it's OK." I tried to comfort her.

"See what you've done!" I had had enough of this KC jerk.

I went up and socked him in the face.

He fell to the ground, blood gushing from his nose.

He looked up at me and got up, but just walked away.

I went over to comfort Clare. I gave her a hug. She must've had some bad memories with this guy.

_This wasn't over. Not by a long-shot._


	6. Virginity Threatened

**KC's POV**

Maybe things will end on their own. Maybe I don't have to worry. _No._ He didn't deserve her.

_I_ do. She needs to be with me. She doesn't see it now though.

How can I change her mind?

I'll confront her one last time; I guarantee it will work this time.

**Clare's POV**

Being in Eli's arms was wonderful. I liked him a lot. I would say I love him, but I think it's too soon.

He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips. His lips were so soft and warm, I felt his tongue trace my lips, wanting to enter and I let him in. Our tongues played and danced for a while before he pulled away, leaving me breathless.

Last period had ended by now, so we got into his hearse and he drove me home.

We had pulled up to my house.

"Well, here we are Blue Eyes." He smirked.

"Thanks for the ride." I blushed.

He lifted up my chin with his finger, and softly kissed me goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK." I giggled.

I got out of the car and walked up to my house. Before walking in, I waved goodbye.

**Eli's POV**

Could this day get any better? I was finally with the girl I wanted.

I was able to punch her smug ex right in the face.

Everything went right.

I got to my house and I couldn't believe who was at my doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that Clare is going to be with me, regardless of what you think."

With that, that KC jackass walked away.

**KC's POV**

I walked up to her doorstep, glad that her parents weren't here, so I could do what I had to do.

I knocked, she answered, and before she could say anything my lips crushed against hers.

I started to push her to the ground and pulled out a condom.


	7. I Love You

**AN! :D thank you for the reviews! Ok just wanted to say thank you, on with the story…**

**Clare's POV**

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't get him off. All I could do was hope.

"I love you Clare." He breathed against my neck.

"I hate you KC." I tried to untangle my arms out from under him, when I saw the condom. The first person I had trusted at Degrassi was betraying my trust once again. I couldn't believe it.

We were lying in the foyer, and my parents weren't due home for hours.

There was a knock at the door.

KC froze.

"I have to get that, Alli's coming over, if I don't answer she'll know something's wrong." I lied.

KC hid behind the wall.

**Eli's POV**

Why was it taking her so long to open the door?

Finally she cracked the door open. There was something wrong, I could tell, the whole house was dark.

"Hi Alli, I'm not feeling well, I hope we can go to the movies tomorrow. I'll give you a call." She said wearily.

I looked at her with a confused smirk. But I remained silent as I quietly walked away from the door.

**KC's POV**

I came out of the shadows, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Good job Clare-Bear now we can continue where we left off." I dragged her up the stairs.

**Eli's POV**

I got into Morty wondering what she had meant.

But I decided to call Alli and find out what they had had planned.

"Hey, did you and Clare have any plans today?"

"No… why?"

"Crap."

I hung up the phone without another word.

I immediately called 9-1-1.

**Clare's POV**

He was close. I couldn't lose my virginity like this. KC had already pulled my purity ring off.

I heard the front door being slammed down in the front hallway.

I started screaming.

"Help! Oh my god, help!"

They ran into my room, which KC luckily had left unlocked and pulled him off of me.

As soon as the police officers left my room I saw Eli come in.

"Did you call them?"

"Yeah. I knew something was up. God."

He pulled me close to him and hugged me. He had been just as scared as I was.

"Clare, I was so worried."

I broke down into tears.

For the rest of the night he just laid on my bed with me next to him with his arm around me, comforting me, kissing the top of my head.

I loved him so much.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I saw a gleam of happiness in his emerald green eyes.

"I love you too, Clare."


	8. Telling Mom

**Eli's POV**

I saved her... I saved her.

I had to reassure her and myself of that fact.

Once her parents came home I was going to sneak out the window but she pulled me back.

"No. I can't tell them by myself."

I gave her a smirk and a peck on the lips as we walked downstairs.

I had my arm around her waist and her head was against my chest.

"Mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

She walked in from the kitchen and saw me, her smile faded.

"What's he doing here?"

"Mom..."

"I'm sorry, go on."

Her mom must've been trying to work on her "rudeness..."

"Mom, KC came to see me today."

"Oh really? How's he doing?"

She obviously liked him a lot more than me, even though he tried to rape her daughter, but I couldn't hold that against her, she didn't know yet.

"Aah, not so good."

Clare was about to cry. With my thumb I tenderly wiped her tears away and kissed the top of her head.

"What happened?"

"He tried to hurt me."

She looked up at me for support.

"Mrs. Edwards, when I came to your house to pick Clare up, he was trying to rape her."

Her emotions flashed from worried, furious, and back to completely worried again.

"Oh my God. Clare."

Clare went into her arms and broke down in tears against her mom's chest.

"Don't worry Mrs. Edwards, I called the police as soon as I knew something was wrong."

She looked up at me, actually with a thankful look on her face.

"Thank you so much Eli. You have no idea how much..."

And she started to tear up too.

"It's OK." I smirked.

Her mom started to examine her. She looked down at her finger.

"Your purity ring..."

"KC took it off when he walked into my room, its still on my dresser."

"Oh, Clare."

Her mom moved a stray strand of hair away from her face and kissed the top of her forehead.

I realized I should probably leave the two of them alone.

"Clare, Mrs. Edwards, I think I'll be leaving." I smirked.

"Bye Eli, I love you." She said with a full-on smile.

"I love you too Clare."

"Bye Eli. Thank you. For everything."

"No problem." I smiled, not a smirk, a genuine smile as I walked out of the Edwards' house and into Morty.

**Clare's POV**

KC was now officially a bastard.

If there was any debate before.

Debate over.

But Eli... Eli's wonderful.

He saved me, he cared about me, he was there with me, even though we've been officially together for about half a week or so and there was already major drama. He stuck around.

This is one of those indescribable feelings. Something you had to feel to understand.

I got on my computer to do my homework but I heard a familiar *bleep* sound.

I had an IM.

**eli-gold49:** r u holding up ok?

**clare-e23:** yes, thank u sooo much for being here thru all this

**eli-gold49:** there is no where else i would rather be

I smiled.

**clare-e23:** well u still deserve a thank u, and a kiss, but i dont think there r virtual kisses ;)

**eli-gold49:** well there r, but we wont hit that subject...

**clare-e23:** ew! eli DONT go there! i was almost raped today, i dont need that too XP

**eli-gold49:** hehe, touchy touchy...

**clare-e23:** we will cross that bridge when we come to it

**eli-gold49:** so there IS a bridge

**clare-e23:** ;)

**eli-gold49:** i love u

**clare-e23:** i love u too, now if u will excuse me, i must do this little thing called HOMEWORK

**eli-gold49:** aww fine go ahead, i give u permission

**clare-e23:** ok night! :)

**eli-gold49:** night blue eyes, i love u.

_**eli-gold49** **has logged off**_

I still blushed at that nickname.


	9. Back at Degrassi

**AN! Please read! The reason I changed the rating because of the language :P nothing else, nothing sexual, I'm bad at doing scenes like that;) no jk jk but seriously, I changed cuase of language. There is a lot of swearing in this one :P cuzz, well you'll find out why :D but you've been warned! If you didn't choose to read the AN then... well... i dunno ;) enjoy! oh and of course! thank you for the reviews! You all rock ;)**

**Clare's POV**

School.

I don't know what happened what happened with KC. All they did was question me that night.

I asked Eli for a ride to school. Just in case.

He showed up to my house. I walked to the door slowly.

I could hear the music clearly from the outside of the hearse.

"Hey! I think you should turn it down!"

"What?"

"Turn it down!"

"What?"

I reached over and turned it down for him, getting annoyed.

"I said, I think you should turn it down."

"Oh." He smirked.

He leaned over and gave me a kiss, before it got too passionate I pulled back. He gave me a confused look.

"We should get to school."

"OK..."

He knew I wasn't the same since Friday. I acted like I was OK, but acting only went so far.

It was silent in the car. I was relieved when we pulled up to the school.

I got out of the car, feeling like shit. I didn't do my hair or make-up. I put on grey sweats and a plain black tee.

Jenna ran up to me.

"You whore!"

"What?"

"I heard you try to get some from KC."

"You know what Jenna?"

I slapped her.

"Fuck you! You don't know anything about that night!"

Recovering from the slap, she proceeded.

"Oh really? He's telling it all over school."

Fuck. He. Was. At. School.

I felt and arm wrap around me. I slapped it off quickly as a reflex.

It was Eli.

"Clare? You OK?"

"Um, Yeah."

"OK..."

He put his arm around my waist protectivley. KC walked up. That jackass.

"Hey Clare, how are you after our hot make-out session Friday."

I wanted to scream.

"KC..."

The anger was boiling, but Eli boiled it over for me.

"What the hell were you thinking! Trying to rape her! Spreading it around that she 'wanted it.' Well go to hell bitch!"

He didn't let KC respond, he just walked away with his arm around me to go to English.

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't even think of KC without wanting to punch the nearest wall.

Clare was never the same. When I IM'd her, she tried to sound happy. But I know her.

She wasn't.

Sitting in English all she did was sit there playing with her finger nails.

When I tried to get her out this weekend she didn't go. When I made her, she didn't do anything.

She was dead.

KC killed her. She was a walking zombie.

I think only her family and I knew what had had happened.

After English I tried to talk to her once again.

"Clare, are you positive your OK?"

"No." She shook her head.

Her whole body started shaking and she ran down the hall screaming and crying.

I ran after her, I saw KC about to also, I turned around.

"If you touch her... I'll fuck you up."

"Sure." He was being sarcastic, and kept going after Clare before I kneed him in the groin and continued running after Clare.

"Clare! Clare! Clare!"

She walked out of Degrassi and went into the street.

A car started coming.

"CLARE!"

She was going to let it come.

I was going to push her out of the way.

There was a crunching noise, and a pool of red.


	10. The Operation

**LOL I wanted to post this today cuz I'm a nice person... ;) :D :D :D reviewww**

**Eli's POV**

I woke up with a monitor next to me.

Where was I?

Clare was right next to me holding my hand.

"OhmiGod, Eli."

"What... happened? I remember hitting KC, running after you, and its all fuzzy after that."

"Well, after I tried to get hit by a car, I told them that by the way so they didn't think you were trying to commit suicide, you ran and pushed me out of the way. The driver swerved but..."

She started to cry.

I chuckled.

"Hey, hey. Look at me."

She looked up.

"I'm fine." I smirked.

She flashed a small smile.

"I'm sorry..."

Tears started to stream again.

"For what?"

"I'm the reason your here."

"No. Never think this was your fault."

She rubbed her eyes with her palm.

"Where are your parents?"

She was curious.

"They're on a business trip. They always are."

"Oh."

The monitor started beeping rapidly.

A doctor came running in.

"Miss, I am going to have to ask you to leave!"

"Uuh. OK?"

She ran out of the room.

I started feeling dizzy, everything was starting to spin.

The last thing I saw were doctors huddling around me.

**Clare's POV**

After being pushed out, I heard them operating, they weren't just checking up on him.

Oh my God.

Me almost getting raped, him getting hit by a car, now this. Who knew what could happen.

I couldn't think straight.

I was pacing, but I couldn't anymore, I was getting dizzy.

I decided to sit down.

The doctor came out about an hour later. I stood up.

"Are you Ms. Edwards?"

"Yes I am."

"Mr. Goldsworthy wanted me to tell you. He's not doing well."

Oh God.

I was trying not to cry, but my voice was shakey.

"Umm... what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, that's confidential."

FUCK YOU AND CONFIDENTIALITY.

"Oh."

"But it's bad enough that we are going into surgery."

"Oh my God..."

"There is a 50 percent chance her will make it."

FUCK THE OPERATION.

I couldn't contain it.

I broke down.

"Can I go see him? Please?"

"Yes, but only for five minutes."

FUCK THE TIME LIMIT.

Everything in my life was falling apart, even before Eli, but he put it back together. But it's crashing down again, him going down with me.

I walked in.

"Hi." He smirked.

Only he would smirk at a time like this.

"Hi." I said with a shakey voice.

"So I hear you're not doing too well."

"No... If I don't make it through the operation..."

"Stop there."

"Clare, we need to talk about this."

I couldn't deal with this now, but I guess I had to.

"We only have four minutes left. Before you go in." I started crying.

"If I don't make it through. Keep living Clare. Don't stop here. I'll wait for you up there."

He pointed up as if to heaven.

I giggled while crying. He had the tiniest hint of sarcasim in his voice.

"But I don't want to keep living."

"Clare..."

"No."

"You can't do that."

"Eli, I won't live without you. I can't live without you."

"Ms. Edwards, your time is up."

No...

I started to cry.

Eli took my hand and pulled my head forward and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Eli."

"I love you too, Clare. Never forget that."

I started to cry uncontrollably as they rolled him away, he waved goodbye, I couldn't wave back. He knew I couldn't.

I sat down and continued to cry into the palm of my hands while they operated on Eli, MY Eli.

All I could do was wait.


	11. Thoughts

**Haha sorry if this chapter sucks :P I wrote it at like 4 in the morning... I have school too, this proves how much I love you! but the ending is stupid, couldn't think how to end it... sooo yeah.. I'm very disappointed with this chapter...**

**Clare's POV**

_**One day later**_

I saw the doctor come out once again, but this time it was more morbid.

I couldn't believe what I was about to hear.

"Ms. Edwards?"

"Yes?"

"The surgery went well but..."

BUT WHAT?

"He cracked his spine. It's not anything that can be fixed. He is paralyzed from the waist down."

OhmiGod.

I put my hands up to stop my tears from pouring.

"He's going to have to stay in a wheelchair."

I couldn't control it.

"He's being released immediately."

"OK."

This was all my fault.

I saw Eli being wheeled out. I ran up to him.

Reminding myself he was alive.

**Eli's POV**

I was being wheeled out, and I saw Clare.

She was crying. And ran up to me.

I looked up at her and gave her a kiss.

She wheeled me out of the hospital, the whole time crying and saying sorry.

She was blaming herself for all of this. In the long-run, it was KC.

As she wheeled me out I held her hand.

I realized I didn't know how I got to the hospital. Most likely an ambulance.

I saw Morty, Clare must've driven'm here.

Nothing in out future will ever be the same because of that stupid fuck, KC.

Clare helped me into the passenger seat and put the wheelchair in the back of the hearse.

I was worried this whole incident would come between us.

But then I heard the words I wanted and needed to hear.

"Eli?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smirked.

"I love you too, Clare."

We pulled up to my house.

Clare pulled out the wheelchair and helped me into it. I would have to get used this.

Maybe some day, It'll be normal again.

She leaned down and kissed me on my porch.

I pushed back her hair. She sat in my lap, we were making out for... about 2 minutes before pulled away for air.

After that our foreheads met and we just sat there like that, talking about random stuff, stuff irrelevant to anything.

I realized... I had to go to school tomorrow, the doctor suggested it.

After Clare wheeled me in and left, I sat anticipating school, Adam, Alli, Jenna, and KC

KC? Shit.


	12. Go Adam!

**Eli's POV**

I know this was the least of my problems, but I felt so stupid rolling up in my chair.

Clare was pushing me so I could get up to the front doors.

Alli and Adam luckily weren't there yet. I wouldn't have to explain until lunch.

But I saw HIM.

Clare tightened the grip on the handles. I looked up and I gave her my hand, she kept rolling.

I saw him chuckle when I rolled by. I flipped him off.

He ran up in front of us and started running his fat-ass mouth.

"Aww, does Eli have a boo-boo?"

"Wow, real mature. Thanks for the support it really means a lot especially since I'm probably gonna be in this for the rest of my life."

I touched Clare's hand and rubbed it.

"So are you gonna stay with the cripple?"

"Fuck you KC."

"Edwards, language!"

He seemed to be enjoying our pain.

I couldn't believe what he did next...

He smacked Clare, she moved to the side for a moment, still next to me feeling her cheek and where the red mark was.

As she was out of the way, he pushed me down the hallway.

I went through the front doors, but Adam saw me and stopped me right when I was about to hit the steps.

"Dude, who's wheelchair did you steal?"

"This is mine."

His eyes got wide.

Great I had to explain.

"KC was gonna rape Clare, I saved her, she still wasn't the same, she was gonna let a car hit her, I pushed her out of the way, but the car kinda hit me instead, so now I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

He sat there with his jaw dropped.

He saw KC in the hall inside and started running in.

"Adam, NO!"

Of course he didn't listen.

He got even more mad when he saw that KC had hit Clare.

So he decided to kick KC where it REALLY hurts, right in the balls...

Once he was recovering from that, Adam pushed him into a locker just to get momentum and turned him to push him to the ground.

I never knew Adam was so strong.

Teachers were starting to come into the halls, but Adam wasn't done, he threw KC through the double doors, once he was on the cement, he started kicking him in the stomach and other various parts of his body.

He looked at KC disgusted and gave him one last kick before wheeling me inside again, leaving a crowd of people behind us.

Now people knew not to mess with Adam or his friends.

He wheeled me right to Clare who hadn't noticed that whole fight, she was looking at the mark on her cheek, when she touched it, it seemed like it stung like hell.

When Adam said good-bye, I thanked him so much for everything, and told him I'd see him at lunch, we fist pounded, and he left, which in a way was good, I needed to ask Clare an important question.

"Clare, this sounds stupid, but will you miss the old me?"

**Clare's POV**

I couldn't believe he was asking me this.

"You are still you."

"Will you miss the walking me?"

"It makes no difference to me, I love you either way."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The first bell rang, we had 2 minutes to get to get to class.

I wheeled him quickly down the hall, which I sadly had to admit was fun, he was having fun too.

If this is how it's going to be, then we should make the best out of it.

We got to leave class 5 minutes early to go to his next class. That was when I heard about the fight with Adam and KC.

"Clare, guess what?"

"What?"

"Adam fought KC quite epiclly for us."

I heard the smirk in his voice.

"Is that so? Epiclly?"

"Yes, epiclly."

"So what happened?"

"He went ballistic and kicked KC everywhere in the hall and threw him into lockers and right to the ground, then when teachers started coming in, so he pulled him outside and kicked KC's ass out there too."

"Haha, this IS epic."

"Well, Edwards, I didn't know you would be impressed, you being a saint and all..."

I scoffed.

"I am NOT a saint."

"What is one thing you've done, besides skipping class with me, that was 'edgy'?"

I thought for a minute, then thought of the perfect story.

"I got caught with a vibrator in my bag."

He was silent.

"Did you use it?"

"Eww! No! And even if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Haha, I dunno, just wanted to know."

"Ugh, well here you are, at your class. Oh darn now I must go."

I picked up a little sarcasim from him.

"You don't have to leave until the first bell rings."

"Fine, I'll wait." I leaned against the wall.

He looked up at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Nah, It's not like looking at the real thing."

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I love you."

I felt mushy.

"Aww, I love you too." I shagged up his hair.

The bell rang.

I was about to leave, but he stopped me.

"Wait, something just dawned on me."

"What?"

"That you are the best girlfriend ever."

He smirked, but there was no sarcasim.

"It just dawned on me, you are the best boyfriend ever."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him good-bye.


	13. Effects

**Jackiee2497 - lol, maybe... in the future... we'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Eli's POV**

Aah... I loved her, but I don't think that she should be with me. I didn't deserve her. I'll worry about that later..

My thoughts were interrupted by Adam snapping his fingers in my face to get my attention.

"What Adam?"

I was a little irritated.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Eh, no point in lying.

"Nope."

"Ugh."

"What were you saying?"

"Well, I don't want to repeat all of it, so long story short, I got a girlfriend."

"Sweet dude!"

We fist pounded.

"Wait, does she know you're..."

"An FTM? Yep, and she's totally fine with it."

"Dude, that's awesome! When do I get to meet her?"

"Right now I guess."

I saw a girl walking over to our table to sit.

She had long brown wavy hair. And was actually nice looking, Adam had good taste.

"Eli, this is Marie. Marie, this is Eli."

"Oh so _you're_ Eli?"

"Yes I am, is that good or bad...?"

"Adam just can't stop talking about you."

"Is that sooo?"

"Not true!"

She smiled.

"Oh I didn't mean talk about you, like that, he's just told me a lot about you."

"Like what?"

I smirked.

"Well, who your girlfriend is."

I eyed Adam.

He sat there staring at Marie. He must've_ really_ liked her.

"And about the HUGE incident with her ex-boyfriend, and why your in a wheel chair. I think you did a great thing Eli and I'm _so_ sorry about the outcome."

I smirked and she smiled.

"Haha, I'm sure after that Adam told you how he gave KC some payback."

I nudged him on the shoulder with my fist.

"Yes... he did."

Adam looked up sheepishly and interrupted.

"Oh, Marie! I think we should get going!"

He was obviously embarassed, which I guess was kinda sweet.

Sweet? Elijah Goldsworthy where has your sanity gone? Well, I guess it fled when I met Clare.

Adam grabbed Marie's arm and pulled her away, as they were running she turned around and waved good-bye. I waved back.

I kept watching them, and saw them kiss.

I looked down at my shoes, thinking about my and Clare's future.

With that Clare sat down with her lunch.

She stared at me.

"Eli... is everything... OK?"

"Yes. No. I dunno."

I was afraid to do this, but I guess it had to be done.

"Clare, I need to tell you something."

She looked nervous and looked down and started picking at her nails, that was her nervous habit.

**Clare's POV**

I knew this was coming.

Everything was too dramatic for him.

"Clare, please look at me."

I slowly looked up.

"Clare, sometimes I don't feel I deserve you."

I couldn't believe him.

Just the other day we were saying how we were the best boyfriend and girlfriend.

"It's just that, I'm in a wheelchair Clare."

"I know that Eli..."

I was about to cry.

"Eli, I don't need a reality check, I'm aware of what's around me."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

I could hear in his voice that he was going to break-up.

"Clare, I love you, you know that right?"

I solemnly nodded.

"But... this wheelchair will hold both of us back. Key word 'both'. I don't want you to be here too."

I couldn't believe this.

I started crying.

"Clare, I think we should stop seeing each other."

My heart skipped a beat, not in a good way.

I just sat there, looking at the table, watching all the tears drop.

But even for him, Elijah Goldsworthy, tears began to well-up, but he wiped them away before they fell.

Was this a suggestion, could I fight it? Or was he actually breaking up with me?

I was about to open my mouth, but of course Eli knew what I was going to say.

"Clare, I am breaking up with you."

"Was it something I did?"

I couldn't believe I asked that, out of all the things I could've said...

"No, no it wasn't you Clare."

That's all he said before rolling away.

Leaving me at the table by myself.

I ran into the hallway, not knowing where I was going, blinded by tears.

I wanted to skip... but, I only did that with Eli.

I stop in the middle of the hallway, hugged myself tight, and started crying.

I was on my knees just bawling.

Eli doesn't want me. Eli doesn't love me. Eli doesn't want to be around me.

I knew these were all lies.

But, that made the pain go away.

Thinking that maybe _he_ wasn't in pain.


	14. Good News and Bad News

**Eli's POV**

I rolled by in the hallway and saw Clare crying.

I didn't realize that it would kill her this badly, to be sitting in the middle of the hall, on your knees crying your heart out.

But I couldn't look any longer, or I'd tear up too, so I went to my next period.

I realized, after school, I had physical therapy.

Adam had to go with me.

I planned on Clare coming, but I guess that's not gonna happen.

We walked in, well, I rolled in, Clare had set up my appointment.

I went to the desk.

"Hi, what's you're name?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy."

"Ok... let's see... I have an Eli Goldsworthy."

I smirked, Clare did realize how much I hated being called my full name.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Ok, the doctor will see you in a moment."

I went over to Adam, my arms were starting to get buff from pushing the wheels.

"Dude, why'd you break up with Clare?"

"How did you..."

"Um, everyone saw her in the hall crying, no one could make her cry like that, except you."

"Oh gee, thanks for the input."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I..."

"Eli Goldsworthy?"

The doctor was in the doorway.

"Me."

I rolled over into the hall.

I gave Adam one last look, he had the dude-this-conversation-is-sooo-not-over look.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded down the hall.

They had nice, wide hallways, so it was easy for wheel chairs.

"Ok, let's take a look, shall we?"

He had me hop onto a table.

He stretched my legs. It hurt like hell.

"This is good."

"Good?"

I had a little sarcasim in my voice, from the look he gave me, I probably shouldn't do that again.

"It looks like you healing at an incredible rate. Did it hurt when I stretched you?"

"Ooh yeah."

"That's actually good, you're getting feeling back in your legs."

"Really?"

"Yes, you should be healed in about a month or so, you should use a cane for about week after you can walk, then once you get your balance, everything should be fine."

"Oh, wow. Thank you SO much!"

"Haha, no problem son, now let's get you back into the chair..."

He helped me back into my chair and I rolled out of there as soon as I could.

Adam looked at me with a confused look.

Then he realized what my expression meant, and came over to fist pound, but... I needed something else.

I gave Adam a hug.

He looked at me, the realized what I meant and hugged me back.

"Ok, congrats dude... but WHY did you break up with Clare. I know you love her, SHE knows you love her, EVERYONE knows you love her."

"Oh, great, but the reason I broke up with her, was because of my wheelchair. Now when I'm healed, and on a cane, she can help me balance, I'm not telling her anything."

"So you're going to suprise her by coming to school with a cane instead of a wheelchair. Sooo romantic."

"Haha, dude you're SO funny."

I used all the sarcasim I could muster.

This was this was the best news I'd gotten all day.

**Clare's POV**

Just like that, *poof* he was gone.

I couldn't believe it, when school let out, I went straight to my room, but on sad music, and cried all night.

Hearing my parents fight didn't make anything easier.

When I heard things breaking, I got worried, but the fighting continued, so no one got physically hurt.

This caused me to turn my music up louder.

I heard my IM go off.

I didn't get it.

5 minutes later, it went off again.

I didn't get it, but I wondered who would be trying to contact me...

Alli was with Drew, Adam was with Eli...

10 minutes later it went off again.

At this point I was getting extremely annoyed.

I got up to see who it was.

**eli-gold49:** clare?

**eli-gold49:** clare, i know ur there.

**eli-gold49:** will u pleasssse answer me?

I had to admit, it was kinda funny to see him beg.

**eli-gold49:** clare, if u dont answer, im going to get into morty, find a brickwall, and run into it.

I giggled, he would never do that.

**eli-gold49:** ok, uve left me no choice.

_**eli-gold49 has logged off**_

Oh shit.

About ten minutes later I got a call.

I didn't check to see who it was, I honestly didn't care.

"Clare... come to your front door."

The person diguised their voice, not all too well, but enough to where I didn't know who it was.

I was kinda scared but intriuged.

I walked downstairs and through the front door.

At this point it was night, so I couldn't see a thing, the person was still on the phone.

"Walk forward 15 steps."

I did as I was told.

And I realized Morty was here.

I heard a phone close.

"Did I scare you?"

"Eli?"

He came out from the shadows.

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?"

I tried to sound cold, but on the inside I was jumping for joy.

"Well, I got back from physical therapy today."

"Oh, right how did that go?"

I tried to sound disinterested, but on the inside I was SOOO curious.

"Well, I've got good news, I was gonna wait, but I couldn't, and bad news."

"Oh really what?"

"The good news is I'll be able to walk in about a month!"

I just sat there. This time I was really pissed. He seemed to forget what happened today.

"Oh really well, great for you."

"Edwards, why all the coldness?"

His smile faded.

"Why do you think?"

He actually sat there and thought.

"I don't know."

"Seriously?"

Wow he was an idiot...

"You friggin' break up with me, and you come to tell me your great news well congrats on everything that happened today! I'm happy for you!"

I walked away, leaving a very shocked and depressed Eli behind me. I slammed my front door.

I realized something, he never told me the bad news.

I gave him 30 minutes to get home.

Then I IM'd him.

**clare-e23:** what was the bad news?

**eli-gold49:** the fact that i knew u would react like that.

_**eli-gold49 has logged off**_


	15. Together Again

**Clare's POV**

I sat there dumbfounded, looking at my computer.

I felt sick.

I felt bad.

I felt horrible.

I wanted to call him, but he wouldn't really appreciate that.

Great, we had school tomorrow... I had to see him first period.

I went to bed feeling naeusous.

The next day

Walking up the steps to Degrassi were hard, so I sat on one of the benches in front of the school.

So many bad memories here now.

I saw Adam push Eli up near the school, they hung out in front of Degrassi.

Eli looked straight forward, while Adam waved. I waved back.

I looked at my purity ring.

My parents were fighting, I had no Eli.

I took it and threw it as far as I could.

I had lost all faith.

Eli looked over for a second.

He had seen what I had done.

He rolled himself over.

"What do you want Eli?"

"I saw that."

He pointed into the direction I threw my ring.

"What do you care?"

"I care Clare."

"Oh, really? Then what happened the other day, had a seizure? Didn't know what you were saying?"

He looked down and started playing with his rings.

"I told you I loved you Clare."

"Well, at this point I don't give a damn."

I kept cursing... I don't know why, so many bad things were happening.

Eli looked up at me.

There were actually tears in his eyes.

He didn't wipe them away. He let them fall.

"Why are _you_ crying, shouldn't _I_ be?"

"Clare, I try to tell you I love you. This wheelchair sucks!"

"Dammit Eli, I know! I'm the one who put you there!"

"No! It wasn't you!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

He didn't say 'no', he kissed me.

Not a peck, a real one.

His tongue traced my lower lip, wanting entrance.

I let him in.

Our tongues touched and played.

We had to remember we were at school though, so we pulled away.

I blushed.

Even he blushed.

"Well, did I just make Elijah Goldsworthy blush?"

"Yes, you did, you should be impressed Edwards, no one has done that. And you do know, your the only one who can use my full name."

He smirked.

"So does this mean, we're back together Eli?"

"Yes, and I believe this time we'll be even closer."

I blushed and pushed him into school.

Now I was excited for first period.

**Eli's POV**

I was glad to have her back, those couple days were the worst of my life.

Everything was back into place, but... Clare's purity ring...

"Clare... your purity ring."

"I'm not going back to get it, I don't want it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I turned back around into my chair.

"So Eli, a month?"

She was more excited then me.

"A month and a week."

"Aah!"

She smiled so wide.

I looked at her, her eyes were beautiful.

Everything about her was beautiful.

"Hey, Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, more than you could imagine..."

"I believe I can imagine it, because that's how I feel about you."

I chuckled.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents really?"

I knew this was coming.

"They died. When I was seven."

"Oh my God, I'm _so _sorry Eli."

"It's OK, I've gotten used to living alone."

"Alone?"

"Yep."

"No aunts or uncles, or grandparents?"

"No, they couldn't care less about me."

"Eli... I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Can I move in with you?"

I was suprised.

Suprised, but happy.

"Of course you can, but why?"

"My parents... they're getting worse."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's OK..."

I smirked as we got to first period.


	16. Purity Ring

**Don't worry, Clare and Eli won't have sex, she just got tired of hearing that it was wrong if she didn't wear her purity ring, so it's kinda her way of rebeling... you'll see lol ;)**

**Clare's POV**

I was tired of _everything_ with my parents.

I went to my house to pick up my stuff, Eli drove me and stayed in the car.

I walked up onto the porch and into the house.

I went upstairs and grabbed one of my old duffle bags to put clothes and photos and stuff like that in it, I could come back and get the rest later.

When I went downstairs, I saw my mom standing at the end of the stairs, she was facing the kitchen and walked away.

I didn't even know she was here.

I walked by to grab stuff out of the living room, but I did it quickly and quietly so she wouldn't think anything weird was going on.

When I walked by my mom, I smelled the vodka.

It was so strong.

My mother was drunk.

She just sat at the table and rubbed her forehead.

As I was about to leave, she noticed my purity ring being gone.

"Bye mom, I'm staying at Eli's for a little while."

I lied.

"Clare!"

"Huh?"

"Where the _HELL_ is your purity ring."

Shit.

"Well, you see..."

"You _SLEPT_ with him?"

"_NO_!"

She pushed me into the wall and started hitting me.

"_MOM_!"

I tried to get out of her grip, but she was strong enough that she could hold me against the wall.

"_You're a whore! Clare!_"

"_MOM, I WAS JUST TIRED OF BEING UNDER YOUR FUCKING DEMAND, I AM REMAINING A FUCKING VIRGIN, I'M MOVING IN WITH ELI, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN FUCKING DO ABOUT IT!_"

She looked at me and let me go.

She passed out on the couch.

I grabbed the rest of my stuff.

I went into the bathroom for a quick moment to look in the full length mirror.

Bruises were already starting to form, and the cuts she made were really noticeable.

Most were on my face, legs and arms.

I walked out of the house slowly being careful not to wake her up.

I didn't want another beating.

When I got into the car Eli looked at me.

**Eli's POV**

"Clare, what the hell happened?"

"My mom saw that my purity ring was gone, and I told her I was staying at your house for a little while, she thought I slept with you."

She buried her head in my chest.

I kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay, your with me now."

She looked up at me and smiled.

I wiped away her tears with my thumb and gave her a peck on the lips.

When we were driving to my house it was silent.

I broke the silence.

"Haha, so she thought we had sex? Does she know that one, we would never do that. And two, it is physically impossible at the moment?"

I smirked.

"Only you would be making light of the subject." She smiled.

"It's what I'm here for, to make your life better, and interesting."

"Uh huh..."

She was getting better at having subtle sarcasim.

"Well, we're here."

"Okay, I'll get your chair out of the back."

"Okay, thanks, and to return the favor, I'll even hold your bag as we go up."

"Oh... well, what a gentleman."

"I _am_ a gentleman."

She giggled.

We got up into the house so I gave her a tour.

"That's the kitchen."

"Huh. I was _wondering_ what that stove and fridge were doing there."

"Haha, very funny."

I smirked.

"The living room, through there."

I pointed to the left.

And my room is upstairs, and so is the bathroom."

"Cool, cool."

She helped me up the stairs.

"So, I noticed, there is no other bed room."

"Very observant Edwards."

"So we're sleeping in the same bed?"

"Guess we are."

She blushed.


	17. Happy Endings for Everyone

_**1 month and 1 week later**_

**Clare's POV**

I got back to Eli's from school, it was so good to see him walking again.

"Hey Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy."

He smiled, not smirked, smiled.

"Me too, Clare."

"I think I'm ready to go to my house to get the rest of my things, can you please come in with me this time?"

"Of course."

We got into his hearse, when we pulled up to my house, I took a deep breath.

"It's okay Clare, I'm here with you this time. I won't let anything bad happen."

We walked up to the door, and just walked in.

I saw my mom on the couch.

I didn't see or smell any vodka or alcohol.

She walked up to me, and tried to give me a hug.

I still had bruises and cuts.

I didn't return the hug.

"I'm only here for the rest of my stuff."

I walked up to my room and Eli followed.

"Eli, I'm scared."

He hugged me close to him.

"Nothing will happen."

I walked down. Mom did NOT look happy.

I think she forgot what I had said about being a virgin.

"So you slept with my daughter?"

"Mom! I told you we didn't!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't believe that."

"Mrs. Edwards, we have not had sex. I only recently started walking again."

"I don't really care. I don't need excuses."

She walked closer to me.

She was going to hit me soberly.

She slapped me.

Eli ran over to me and kind of pushed her out of the way.

"Clare, I think we should leave."

I nodded slowly.

Luckily, I had already grabbed all my stuff.

Eli walked me out and helped me into the car.

He got into the driver's seat.

"Clare, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the last beating she gave me hurt more."

As he drove, he held my hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

We arrived to his house.

I unpacked all of my stuff. It was night time by now.

"You excited for school, Goldsworthy?"

"Oh yeah, and I can show people I can walk without my cane?"

I smiled, he smirked.

_**The Next Morning**_

**Eli's POV**

I was actually excited for school today, I haven't been able to walk in that place normally for a while.

Clare was still asleep next to me.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

I kissed her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Five more minutes."

"I've given you fifteen."

"Ugh, fine."

I got up, and was already fully dressed.

I walked downstairs, to make her breakfast.

"Well, Chef Goldsworthy can cook eggs?"

"Haha, yes I can, I've just never shown you my culinary talents."

I smirked as she giggled.

After we ate, we grabbed our bags and hopped into Morty.

We arrived at school.

"So, is Edwards ready for school?"

I was referring to what had happened with her mom the day before.

"Yeah, I need something to take my mind off of it."

"Okay."

That's what I was hoping, 'cause I was thinking the same thing. She needed to get her mind off of stuff that had been happening.

Adam ran over to us as we got out of the car.

"Dude! Where's your cane?"

"I don't need it anymore, I can walk normally again."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Dude, that's freakin' awesome!"

We fist pounded.

I had my arm around Clare, and was walking with Adam.

From what it looked like, Clare and Alli weren't talking as much anymore. Clare looked at Alli and waved, she waved back.

Usually, she would come over and be her usual, obnoxious self.

So Clare only really had me and Adam at this point.

I felt so bad for her. I loved her so much, I hated seeing her in pain.

"Clare, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I love you too."

She smiled.

Adam looked at us.

"Well, I guess I'll get to class."

He walked away.

It was funny, class didn't start for another five minutes.

Clare and I walked hand in hand to English.

I was glad I had her to be with me.

**Sadly, this is the last chapter. It ends happy though! I mean... Eli can walk... Clare has Eli to protect her... She has Eli and Adam for friends... It's all good! ;) Thank you verrry much for the reviews guys :D! And I'll have other Eclare stories too :)**


End file.
